Galactic Trade Federation
Galactic Trade Federation The Galactic Trade Federation is a massive area formed by the Geti Star to facilitate all forms of Trade, be it Planets, riches, creatures, slaves, Training Equipment, special merchandise and whatnot. Within it, trading is free, and there is a 1.5% tax rate for any merchandise going through here, though the translation systems, entertainment facilities and whatnot can overlook this tax fee. Membership at the Galactic Trade Federation allows buyers access to premium-first rate merchandise from the Geti Star, and relatively cheaper prices for pets, Effing Worms, training equipment, and other merchandise. Notable Groups Planet Trade Organization: A group organized by King Cold (taken over by the Ice-Jin race). Currently, this group sells the planets it has gained to potential buyers, giving them the best prices. They are one of the largest financial groups here, who almost directly impact the Galactic Economy. Since their leader’s destruction, they have moved away from conquering and selling planets, so as to prevent disputes during trade itself. Having been in this trade for very long, it has a net worth of 17 Quintillion Zeni. Capsule Corporation: Being the most advanced in technology, the Capsule Corp.(or Bulma) has the most contact with aliens and outside Trade. With her technology being fairly advanced, the Capsule Corp sells more favourable storage facilities, and has since become a huge contender with the Planet Trade Organization, with a net worth of 6 Quintillion Zeni. Geti Star: The starter of the Galactic Trade Federation, its stake in the market is 10 Quintillion Zeni, courtesy of its advanced equipment and interesting merchandise. Planet Vegeta: With the planet restored, together with the entire Saiyan Race, they have begun selling bodyguard services, due to their love of fighting. To them, they consider it an honour to serve, as it would grant them opportunities to train and fight with advanced facilities. Currently, they are lacking in the area of technological advancement, and can only rely on selling their services. They currently have a net worth of 300 million Zeni Metamoran Colony: A famous planet with their fusions and whatnot, they currently sell secrets to advanced, unique fusion techniques for those willing to pay the price, as a result they are also a major competitor and economic power, having a net worth of 4 Quintillion Zeni. Supreme Kais: The Supreme Kais are the masters of the arcane, and focus on selling secrets to the magical arts, such as revealing hidden potential, magic spells and whatnot. They also offer unlocking-hidden-potential services for high prices, which vary depending on the person’s potential. Due to their small number, their net worth is one of the lowest, being only 1 billion Zeni. Gourmet Foundation: THE most famous and rich system in the universe. The Gourmet Foundation is the leading expert on Gourmet transactions and food in general, and are the leading philantrophists in protecting ecosystems throughout the universe. They focus on selling top notch, high quality food and house the largest food database in the universe. They are in charge of several, top-notch dining areas, and is the unquestionable leader in everything. They have a net worth of 4 Nonillion Zeni, or 10^30 Zeni. Bisani Toribra leads this Gourmet Foundation. Bodyguards of the Galactic Trade Federation These Bodyguards are in charge of the general safety of trading, preventing fights and banters through warnings, and showcasing their power. Taros the Legendary Super Saiyan Supreme Buu The Elemental Hydra(occasionally) Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages